Slowly and steady?
by Zuckerzeug
Summary: My first fanfic I wrote, but not the first I published. Lucy has just returned from a trip to her hometown. She meets with Natsu. In a turn of events they find a way to each others hearts.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day she was back. Lucy didn't visit the guild, she wanted to that tomorrow. She was standing in front of the mirror in her black shorts and blue top. She just needed to put on her socks, find her running shoes and she was ready for her evening run. With Natsu. She sighed.

"Well, I do not think I have lost my shape. Maybe I shouldn't have slacked off the last two months, so I hope I won't have trouble catching my breath after the run. That is, if Natsu will not make me run more than I could possibly be capable of today. " Lucy thought and added that the bubble bath she will take after that should be a good compensation for the body. And spirit.

The doorbell rang and Lucy stepped outside her bedroom and shouted out to the door:  
- Come in, you little rascal!

Then she went back and grabbed her socks and sat on the bed. While she was putting them on, Natsu was already in the bedrooms doorway and smiling at Lucy. He had his red shorts and black t-shirt on that matched with his black trainers.

- I hope you won't regret your laziness in the past months!

Natsu watched as she was putting on her sock on the right foot and saw how her breasts were exposed in her blue tank top as she was leaning to her feet. "Why am I thinking about her breasts?!" Natsu thought to himself in surprise and turned to look away.

- I hope so too. - She laughed. – and since when do you ring the doorbell?! You have been using my apartment as your own for the past two years, half of the time I've known you… And I hope you haven't thought out a crazy-ass run, please say you haven't?! – Lucy asked in an uneasy voice.

- First of all, I don't know why I rang the doorbell, maybe it's because I haven't seen you for three weeks. - "And that's the longest period of time in the past four years" Natsu said in his mind. - So I was happy you left a note under my door, that you wanted to go for a run. That's very unusual for you to ask me, if we could do some sports.

Lucy showed him her tongue and went to hug Natsu. After all, she haven't seen him, since she decided to take a vacation, alone. She wanted to visit her hometown, it was something she wanted to do by herself.

Natsu hugged her, and even slightly lifted her up in the air. – I'm happy you're back here. You know I missed you. – Natsu said with a smile in his voice and realized that it has been a long time he had sensed her scent. Not the one that has been lingering around in the guild or in his house, but the one he could feel only when she was near him.

- I missed you too, Mr. Almighty Dragonslayer. – Lucy replied.  
He suddenly felt that there's something different about her scent, what was that slight sweet aroma? It was barely there, so only he was able to feel it. He let her down, she smiled at him, turned and went to the hallway. "I need to find my shoes," Lucy thought.

- Luce, I… I will just get a water bottle from the kitchen… You have some, right?  
Lucy nodded and continued to look for her running shoes.

While on his way to the kitchen, Natsu thought: "Why didn't I ask her about that aroma? We are best friends, teammates; it's nothing that I could not ask." He grabbed the bottle from kitchen table.

- Lucy, you smell different. – He said and didn't understood why he was wavering to ask before.

Lucy was with her back to Natsu, she blushed. She had bought a new perfume on her way back. It was something she did spontaneously. She went to look for some gifts for friends and somehow ended up in some odd shop that looked creepy from outside, but inside it was so marvelous that she was enchanted by it. She was looking around and saw a little bottle, with a red dragon on it. When she picked it up, the sweet scent around the bottle made her smile. "It reminds me of Natsu. Gosh I haven't seen him for ages. The scent is just like him – sweet, with a slight tint of tenderness, it makes you joyful and you think of happy memories."

- Yes, I bought a new perfume when returning.

- I like it! It suits you. – Natsu said, as he was walking towards Lucy.

Since she bought it, she has only used it once. Three days ago. Later Lucy found out that the shop was the famous souvenir shop that could only be discovered by people in love. "I'm in love!? With whom?" She smelled the fragrance and the image of Natsu popped in her mind. "Of course I love Natsu, he's my best friend, teammate and… He is my best friend." She smiled and went souvenir-hunting in other parts of the town that was the last stop before returning to Magnolia. The true meaning of the "love", that was needed to find the shop, didn't cross her mind. So she forgot all about it and carried on in her cheerful pace.

- Just don't use it too much. – He said and leaned in to her neck.

He knew that she had put it on behind her ear and he wanted to smell it once more to remember that is was hers. He was so close to her that his lips almost touched her neck. Natsu felt the urge to kiss the spot where the lingering aroma of perfume was the strongest. He blushed and quickly turned to walk to the door.

Lucy felt she had blushed and her heart almost skipped a beat.

"What the fuck was that?" both of them thought in the same time.

Lucy hurried to put on her running shoes to calm herself down. There was a strange tension in the room that was never experienced before.

Natsu turned to Lucy and said:  
- The answer to the second question. Don't worry. It will be an easy run. Well, for me of course.

Lucy glared at him and saw that he was grinning. "He is just joking! And I even started to worry."

The tension dissipated, Lucy laughed and they left the apartment chatting about what's new in Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2 The drawer

Two hours later, they returned to Lucy's apartment.

- See, it wasn't that bad, was it? – Natsu looked at Lucy, as she was slowly walking up the stairs behind him.

- It was! But ok, it's not entirely your fault. I know I should have exercised more instead of sitting and daydreaming about my new story. – Lucy answered, and walked in her apartment after Natsu, and closed the door behind her.

Natsu went to the kitchen and poured water in two glasses.

- What do you mean "no entirely" my fault? I didn't push you do all the exercise after the run.

Ne handed Lucy one glass and sat next to her on the couch.

- Yes, you did. You said that you will leave me all alone. I didn't even knew where we were! – Lucy answered, sounding a little offended.

- Come on, Luce, I was only joking. – Natsu answered and tousled her blonde hair.

– I'm taking a shower. Wanna join me?

As soon as the question left his lips, he understood the meaning of it. They would be naked, together in one shower. The funny thing was, it wasn't the first time asking this question, but it was the first time imagining what it would be like. Natsu felt frustrated.

- Hell no, you perv! I've told a thousand times NO! Somehow, your jokes seem to be less funnier than usual. Ok, go and leave me, so I can rest before taking a relaxing bubble bath. You know where the towels are. – Lucy answered with her eyes closed, wondering to herself: "Was it only me, that found that question out of place?"

She opened her eyes and went to take off her trainers. Doing that, she noticed Natsu's backpack in the hallway.

Natsu left Lucy on the couch and went to look after a towel in her bedroom. The closet was open, so he saw the towels first thing walking into Lucy's bedroom. As he took a fresh towel from the shelf, he noticed that her underwear drawer was open. He stretched his hand and took one of her briefs. "Is she always wearing such relieving panties? Even under her skirt?"

- Natsu, you forgot you backpack with clean clothes, you know, the one you… – Lucy walked in her bedroom and blushed as she saw him holding her blue briefs. – … left in the hallway. – She finished her sentence slowly.

They both stood and watched in each other eyes surprised. Lucy was blushing, she realized she never leaves her drawers open and the one time she did, Natsu is looking at her underwear and even holding one in his hands. Natsu saw that Lucy was blushing and the thought of her wearing such revealing panties in this very moment run through his mind. His gaze focused on her crotch and the image of her standing in her underwear made Natsu feel hot. "What is this?! Nice one Natsu, you haven't seen her for three weeks and all you can think about is seeing her naked, " he tried to calm down. When he looked back into Lucy's eyes, he saw that she was breathing harder and had blushed even more.

- I… I… I.. The drawer was open… - Natsu began and realized how stupid that sounded. – nice panties.

He put them down, went to grab his bag from Lucy and rushed to the bathroom. He closed the doors behind him, sighed and started to undress. "What else could I have said?! My mind went blank." The image of blushed Lucy in revealing underwear once again popped in his mind and he felt a pulsing sensation in his crotch. "The fuck, idiot. It's Lucy you're thinking about, like she ever thought of you that way." Natsu was panting; he got into the shower and let the cold water run down his back. He was leaning against the wall, and tried to calm down. "You promised that to yourself you would never do that again. But no, the first thing you do is stare at her breasts the second you meet her. And now you even almost started to fantasize about her being turned on in revealing underwear. You promised to never screw up this friendship. " Natsu was mad at himself. He broke his promise. That's why he was so surprised this morning when he caught himself looking at her breasts. He hit his fist in the wall and grunted in anger. "And you almost kissed her neck…"

When Natsu grabbed his bag from Lucy, she stood speechless for a minute. "Was… Was he just looking at my underwear and then down… there? Oh my god, I'm burning. I am bright red!" Lucy exclaimed in her mind when she looked into her mirror. "What the fuck is going on?! Ok, he was just curious, and it's your fault for leaving the drawer open. If something would be wrong, he would have left…" she vigorously tried to calm down. She went back to the living room, took the empty glasses and went to kitchen to wash them. After that, she put the glasses where they belong and slowly walked back to her bedroom.

"Breath Lucy, it's just a misunderstanding. Right?! Right. I should look for clean clothes." She took her white shorts and a pink t-shirt, put them on bed and turned to grab underwear. The drawer was still open. "Geez, it's just panties," she took the blue briefs Natsu was holding minutes ago and looked for matching bra. She put that all on her bed and threw a clean towel over the clothes the minute Natsu came out of the bathroom. He didn't see the underwear she chose.

- It's free. Are you taking a shower or a bath? – Natsu asked.

- Shower, the bath can wait another day. – Lucy answered and took her clothes.

- Luce, about the… drawer… it was just … I wanted to play a prank. – Natsu tried to talk calmly. His was tousling his pinkish hair with his hand.

Lucy smiled at him and said:  
– I pretty much suspected that is was something like that.

Natsu felt relieved and smiled back at her.

- I will make us some dinner. Do you have something in the fridge or should I buy something?

- No, I went shopping when I returned. Will you make your delicious pasta? I think I should have all the ingredients. – Lucy said, went to the shower.

- If you want, I can make it. – Natsu said, while walking to the kitchen.  
"That went well; she didn't even ask what kind of prank I tried to pull." Natsu thought to himself in relief.

Lucy went in the bathroom and sighed: "Stupid Lucy, of course it was just a joke." She stopped thinking about it, and started to undress while humming a song that Mirajane liked to sing.


	3. Chapter 3 Watching

_Natsu_

The dinner was almost ready and Natsu started to put the tableware and plates on the table. He felt relieved that the situation in the bedroom was over. "Ok, five more minutes." Natsu put out the fire and walked towards bathroom. When he stepped in Lucy's bedroom, he saw that the door to the bathroom wasn't fully closed. He thought that maybe she had already finished taking shower so he walked to the bathroom door.

The second he wanted to ask if she's ready, he saw that Lucy was in the bathroom, standing only in her panties with her back to the door. "Blue panties! She put on the ones I was holding." Natsu was surprised. He wanted to go back to the kitchen but he couldn't move. He stood n Lucy's bedroom, at the slightly open bathroom door. Natsu thought Lucy didn't know he was there, watching her get dressed. He watched as she put on her bra. When she leaned to take her shorts, he saw her "lips" pressed against the blue briefs. The same briefs he was holding less than an hour ago. He felt hot.

"Natsu, you gonna get into trouble. You should go back and finish the dinner before she notices you watching her. You should go back…" Natsu tried to be reasonable but he couldn't just stop watching her. After all, it was over a year now since he realized he had a crush on Lucy. But he made a promise to just stay a good friend to her. "She would never think of me in the way I think about her…" He watched her slip into her shorts and put on her t-shirt. She put a lotion in her hair and started to dry it slowly with a towel.

Natsu wanted to go, grab her hips and kiss her neck. He knew it would destroy their friendship. But he also wanted to have her badly, he felt his dick hardening. "You can't do that, " he thought, stepped back and sat on her bed, his head resting in his arms. "You most definitely cannot do anything now." He stood up and walked back to the kitchen. He was trembling. And full with lust.

_Lucy_

When Lucy was undressing, she still felt a little uneasy about the whole drawer thing. "But it's nothing, he said it himself, he was only joking." Lucy kept wondering. She stepped into shower and let the warm water run over her body. Then she turned the hot water faucet a little more and the water steadily became hotter. "Just like Natsu body. Every time he saves me, I can feel his hot body and hot hands on my body. Hot but gentle. I wonder how his hands would feel when he is making love…" Lucy thought as the water got hotter and hotter.

Suddenly she realized what she was thinking. "Lucy?! Are you really imagining things like that? Why..?" She continued to shower and the image of Natsu holding her like only a lover would popped into her mind. She felt she was blushing bright red. And then she realized that she actually liked the thought of Natsu holding her in a way that's absolutely not we-are-just-friends-way. "Could it be that I actually have a crush on Natsu?!" She thought in surprise as she took the towel and got out of the shower. She dried herself and put on her panties. "So could it be that Natsu has a crush on me too? Or he really was just trying to pull a prank."

She thought about the idea of her having a crush and realized it was actually true, she just thought it was because of the strong friendship they had that she wanted him to be near her, him to protect her. "And what about his feelings?"

Then she saw a reflection of Natsu's pink hair and black pants. "Is he watching me?" Lucy blushed, she didn't know how long he has been standing there. She took her bra and put it on. She felt a hot surge running through her body, and she enjoyed the idea of Natsu looking at her in secret. She got even more excited and wished he could come and kiss her. She longed for his touch. His hot touch.

"Is he watching me because he has a crush on me or because he is a guy…" She found that the idea of him just looking at her just because of a man's needs made her sad, but also happy. Sad because it could mean he likes only her body and happy exactly because he likes her body. She put on her shorts and t-shirt, and started to dry her hair.

"Oh my god, why did it become so complicated? And why Natsu? What if he doesn't like me like I like him, our friendship would be gone…" She suddenly felt a little terrified at that thought. She stopped drying her hair and noticed Natsu wasn't there anymore. She fell down on her knees and felt like crying…


	4. Chapter 4 Sleepy Happy

She sat on the bedroom floor and slowly thought of recent events. "I like Natsu. I don't know if he likes me. So for now I can't do anything. Just live, watch and wait for something to happen. And If you cry right know, something bad could happen." She stood up, put the towel on dryer, straightened her posture and breathe in deeply. "We are best friends, then let's act like ones." She looked at herself in the mirror, smiled and walked to kitchen.

He was standing in the kitchen and was already calm and only one thing was on his mind. "She is my best friend and team mate. You cannot do anything. At least not now."  
While walking she realized she hadn't seen Happy today. And he's always together with Natsu.

- Hey, Natsu. Where's Happy? You didn't mention him either on the talk we had before run.

- Oh, I can't believe I forgot to tell you. He's home, sick. He ate too much fish a couple days ago and now he is having a stomachache. He's just staying home and sleeping all day. He would be very happy if you visited him. – Natsu turned to Lucy and smiled.

- I could, but first we need to eat. And then we can go together. – Lucy smiled back at him.

- Ok, so let's do that.

They sat at the table, eating pasta and chatted about guild and what kind of jobs they should do next after Happy is feeling better. When they were done, Lucy washed the dishes and Natsu was wiping them with a towel. It was as usual – one of them cooked and then both of them took care of the dirty dishes. It was as if nothing had happened and they both had a feeling of calmness. Neither of them felt any tension or uneasiness.

- Let's go? – Natsu asked and Lucy nodded in response.

When they stepped out the apartment building, they felt a pressure in the air.

- Storm's coming. We should hurry, if you want to make it back, before the rain starts. – Natsu said.

- I guess you're right. But no running, ok? – Lucy laughed.

- Why not, Luce?! – Natsu grinned in mischief.

- You know why – we just had a run. I'm not strong enough to do them twice in one day. – Lucy said apologetic.

Natsu tousled her hair and said:  
- I know, I know. But still we should hurry a little bit.

Lucy watched him with one eye closed al little bit scowled, biting her lips. She liked his warm hand in her hair. "Her hair is so soft and still a little dump," Natsu thought, turned ant started to walk.

When they reached Natsu's house, they heard the first thunder clap.

- Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea to come after all, tomorrow would be better. – Lucy said in a worried voice.

- It's not raining yet. Besides, Happy will be overjoyed to see you and it's too late to go back now when we're here.

They went inside and Natsu shouted quietly:  
- Happy, I have a surprise for you!

Nobody answered and he walked further into the house. The living room and kitchen were empty. Only one room was left, Natsu's bedroom. Lucy and Natsu stepped in his bedroom and saw Happy sleeping in the middle of Natsu's bed.

"Was his bed always so big? It's even bigger than mine. How could I miss this?" Lucy thought in surprise.

- I guess, he's sleeping and doesn't hear us. – Natsu said, walked to the bed and tried to wake Happy up. – Happy, wake up, I have a surprise for you.

- Natsuuuu, I'm sleepy. – Happy answered, his voice still drowsy.

- Happy, don't you want to see me? – Lucy asked.

Happy opened his eyes and sat up:  
- Lucyyyyy! I missed you!

Lucy sat on the bad and took Happy in her lap. Happy hugged her with his small paws. Lucy looked at Natsu and they both smiled at each other. Then they heard another thunder clap and it started to rain.

- Oh, no! It started to rain, how I'm a supposed to get home? – Lucy sulked.

- Lucy stays here. Lucy don't go home. I want Lucy to stay. – Happy said in a sad voice and hugged Lucy even tighter.

- But where will I sleep?

- With Natsu and me in Natsu's bed. I don't want Lucy to go. – Happy looked up, making puppy eyes.

Lucy hugged Happy, smiled at him and said:  
- Ok, will stay. But you have to promise me to get better.

- Aye!

Lucy closed her eyes and thought "So, in one bed with Natsu. It's not the first time. But it's the first time since I realized I like him."

"This is just great – first I almost kiss her, then I watch her dress and now we'll have to sleep in one bed. Somehow this day just keeps harder and harder to live through. Yesterday it wouldn't be a problem but after all the things that happened today I don't think I will be able to sleep," Natsu felt a little bit irritated and knew he was the only one to blame.

- I guess, I need to borrow one of your shirts for the night. – Lucy said and smiled apologetic at Natsu.

"This is going to be a fun night," both of them thought.


	5. Chapter 5 The accidental beer

"This is going to be a fun night," both of them thought.

- I guess, you'll have to borrow indeed. – Natsu stood up and walked to his closet.

- So which one – blue or red? – Natsu was holding two t-shirts in his hands.

- Blue! – Lucy answered quickly and then bit her tongue. "Yes, Lucy, why blue? Is it because of the blue underwear you're wearing?" She shouted in her head.

- I guess, you're into blue today. – Natsu said and quickly turned away from Lucy. "Shit. Fuck. You really are fucked up today Natsu. It's not like she knows that you know the colour of her underwear." He clenched his hands." I have to get out of this situation."

- What do you mean? "Is he referring to my underwear?!" Lucy felt shocked.

- Well, when we were doing the dishes, a strap of your bra was showing for a moment. It was blue. – Natsu lied. He walked towards Lucy, handed her the t-shirt, took a few steps back and rested his back on the doorpost.

- Oh. Ok. "Is he lying? Didn't he watch me get dressed?" Lucy started to think that maybe she was imagining things.

- Happy is sleepy. Lucy let's sleep. – Happy was still drowsy, Lucy put him in bed, picked up his little blanket and snuggled him. Moments later, he was already asleep. Lucy smiled and got up from the bed.

- Do you want something to drink? – Natsu asked, - I think I'll drink a beer, wanna join me?

- Sure, why not. "I could use some," Lucy thought as she was smiling back at Natsu.

He turned and they went to Natsu's kitchen. Lucy sat on the sofa, that was at the kitchen's window, her legs under her and watched Natsu open a beer bottle and pour the contents in two glasses. He put the bottle in trashcan, took the glasses and sat next to Lucy on the couch. They sat so close that their bodies were almost touching.

Natsu immediately regretted sitting next to Lucy. She was so close. He wanted to touch her. He drunk a big gulp from his glass and closed his eyes for a moment. "You are such an idiot Natsu. How could you fell for your best friend." He sighed. "At least she's a girl," he smiled at that thought.

Lucy drunk only a small sip from her glass. Her alcohol tolerance was very low. She watched Natsu almost drink his glass empty. He closed his eyes and Lucy couldn't help but smile. "He is hot. In every way. I can feel the warmth of his body. I wish he would hold me." She noticed he smiled.

- What?! – Lucy asked. She saw Natsu flinch. – you just smiled.

Natsu looked at her and wanted to hug and hold her in his arms.

- It's nothing. – He smiled at her, drunk his glass empty, stood up and put his glass in the sink.

- I'm just tired. And it's pretty late too. I'm going to change and look for some blanket so I can sleep on the couch. Then you can sleep in my bed with Happy. – He smiled at her and left the kitchen.

"And I thought we will sleep in the same bed," Lucy felt a bit angry. She emptied her glass in one try. And she regretted it the moment she stood up. "And I'm already dizzy." She staggered to the sink, put the glass in, and turned the tap a little bit and splashed her face with water. Then she closed the tap and dried her face with a paper towel. "I almost feel like I'm drunk. Usually it takes more than that to get me this dizzy. And it was just beer."

She slowly walked to the living room where Natsu said he would sleep on the couch. She had to hang on everything to walk steady. She made her way to the living room and leaned against the doorpost. She saw Natsu, wearing only his boxer shorts. "Of course, he's sleeping almost naked. Gosh, that body! Can I have it?" She felt she was drunk. "What the hell is going on, I can't be drunk! I can't be drunk, I could accidentally tell him that I like him..."

Natsu left the kitchen and really felt tired. After all, he had to constrain himself every time he wanted to touch Lucy. "I'm not sleeping with her in one bed. No way." He undressed, took a blanket and went to the living room to make his couch comfortable for the night. "I'm fully aware that the most comfortable place this night would be next to Lucy." He thought and wished that he could do that.

Then he heard Lucy and turned to see her leaning in the door opening and her face was red.  
- Natsu, I'm drunk. What kind of beer was that?

He realised his mistake:  
- Oh, god, Luce, I'm so sorry. I forgot. I am so sorry. You know how hard for me it is to get tipsy or drunk and that I drink only strong alcohol. – He walked towards Lucy and felt so ashamed that he didn't thought of Lucy's low alcohol tolerance. Her very low tolerance. – The beer was three times stronger than any other beer. I'm so sorry Luce.

Lucy tried to walk towards Natsu and the moment she let go of the doorpost she felt her legs get like jelly. "This is bad. This is very bad." She looked at Natsu scared.

Natsu saw the frightened expression in Lucy's face and hurried to catch her. Lucy tried to step further but she couldn't and the next moment Natsu was holding Lucy. "He's holding me in bridal style." Lucy thought and started to smile. She felt so dizzy that she couldn't even lift her hands to hold onto Natsu. "His hands are so warm." She felt happy.

"And what now? I'm only in my boxer shorts, Happy is ill and asleep and Lucy is drunk in my arms. This day is almost more than I can handle." Natsu stood, wondering how crazy everything turned out.


	6. Chapter 6 Natsu's dream

Natsu was standing in the living room with Lucy in his hands and tried to figure out what to do. "I think I should just lay her down on my bed and cover her with a blanket. She can still sleep with Happy. And undressing her would be a big mistake." He slowly walked to the bedroom so Lucy wouldn't get more dizzier.

- I'm taking you to my bedroom. Then I'm saying goodnight. I think, in your state you will fall asleep as soon as your head touches the pillow. – Natsu tried to explain to Lucy what he's doing.

- Natsuuu, but I don't want to sleep now. Why did u make me so drunk? You know how I am the day after. I will have to stay her for another day. – She giggled and Natsu looked at her with a question in his eyes. "She's giggling?!"

- I'm sorry Lucy. I really am. I will take care of you, I promise.

Natsu put her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Lucy was hiding her eyes in her elbow and was all red. He stroked gently her hair and whispered:  
- Everything's going to be alright. I promise.

- Don't you dare... dare... to break... your promise... you... dra... s...ayer. - She said half asleep.

Natsu was right she fell asleep fast. Natsu took her hand and put it beside her, leaned and kissed her forehead. He sat there for some minutes, watching her sleep, stroked Happy's head and went to sleep on the couch. "Maybe now I will be able to sleep." He fell asleep after half an hour.

_He was dreaming about Lucy standing naked in the bathroom. She put on her blue panties bra and suddenly turned to doorway where Natsu was standing and watching her. She slowly walked up to Natsu, grabbed his hand and put it around her waist._

_- Do you like what you see? Do you want me? – she asked, smiling devilishly and Natsu nodded in response._

_She pushed him away from the bathroom toward the bed. She thrusted him harder and he fell on the bed._

_- Get on! - She ordered and Natsu obeyed. _

_She sat on one side of the bed and Natsu realised he was only in his boxer shorts. She stroked his chest and her hand slowly moved towards his crotch. Then she stood up and moved up her hand. She was smiling. Then she sat on Natsu as if riding him and slowly leaned in for a kiss._

Natsu felt that someone was shaking his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Happy standing next to the couch.

- Happy?! Is something wrong? – Natsu asked.

- Lucy keeps turning and hitting me. She is mean. I want to sleep here. – Happy said, rubbing his eyes with his paws.

Natsu got off the couch and walked to the bedroom. Meanwhile Happy crawled under Natsus blanket and fell asleep on the couch.

Natsu walked in the bedroom and saw that Lucy was trembling. He touched her arm and it was cold, so was her head. He got into bed, under the blanket and pulled Lucy in his arms.

- Natsuuu... Lucy murmured and snuggled against Natsu.

Natsu patted her head and felt her getting warmer. "So much for the dream. That definitely was a first for me."

Lucy opened her eyes and, at first, she didn't understand what was going on. She was in Natsu's arms. He was half-naked and she was still wearing her shorts, t-shirt and even socks.

- Natsu, what... what is going on?

- Happy said you were not feeling well and when I came to check, you were trembling and cold, so I decided to warm you. – Natsu answered still holding her in his arms.

- I was having a nightmare. Everyone in guild was turning against me. Everyone wanted me gone. Even you Natsu. – Lucy said in a trembling voice and felt tears starting to burn her eyelids.

- You know I would never to that. – Natsu tried to calm her. – Are you still feeling dizzy and drunk?

- A little bit, so it's alright now. Can we stay like this? I just want to forget about that nightmare. – Lucy asked and looked into Natsu's eyes. They were tenderly looking back.

- Sure. – Natsu smiled.

Lucy rested her head against Natsu's chest and they kept quiet for a while.

- Luce, are you asleep? - Natsu asked but didn't receive an answer.

"I guess you are." After a while, Natsu fell asleep too.

In the end they did sleep in one bed and even in each others arms.


	7. Chapter 7 Waking up

Natsu opened his eyes, the room was dim, and everything was blurry. Lucy was still asleep. But the way how she was sleeping was what made Natsu worry. He was on his back, Lucy's right arm was on his bare chest and her right leg was between his legs. Her breasts were pressing against him. Natsu's left arm was under her head. He understood – if he moves, she will wake up. If he does not move, her breath Natsu could feel on his skin will make him go crazy.

Natsu closed his eyes and tried to think something out. His mind was completely blank, he could only think of Lucy being almost on top of him. Then he felt Lucy's arm moving and he opened his eyes and turned his head in her direction. Lucy was looking at Natsu and she felt puzzled. She realized the way she was sleeping was very suggestive and she blushed a little.

- Lucyyyy, Natsuu, what are you doing?! – Happy was standing in the doorway and smirking at them. – You look so naughty. – Happy was wiggling his tail, and holding his paws to his cheeks.

- Sleeping. We are sleeping. Are... Are you feeling better Happy? – That was all Natsu could say, surprised as he was.

Natsu was stuttering and feeling embarrassed about the situation. Although nothing was going on, it still felt weird. Especially the way they were sleeping. Lucy was almost on top of him. It almost looked like something could be going on.

Lucy wanted to move and say something but somehow she was surprised that they were interrupted. Or weren't they? Nothing was going on, but she could swear she was feeling a tension between them and then Happy came and asked that question as if something more than he was seeing was going on.

Happy giggled and walked away. "I want fish!"

Lucy swallowed hard. Her body was feeble from the strong beer she had drunk on accident yesterday. Like always when she had too much alcohol, her body was weak.

- Natsu, I can't... You know how I am... What should I do?

- Maybe it's best if you stay here for today. Emmm... Can you please move, I wan't to go to the bathroom. – Natsu said and looked at her arm and leg.

- Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry. – Lucy moved away from Natsu and she felt her heart was racing. "What the hell?! How did we end up sleeping like that? And Happy – he will tell everyone and what if they misunderstood? What if Natsu will misunderstand? What if he thinks he can't continue our friendship?" Lucy felt very worried and she snuggled under the blanket, out of Natsus sight. "Natsuuu..."

Natsu got off bed and walked to the bathroom. He changed his underwear and got dressed. "If Happy wouldn't came in, I would have kissed her."

When he came back to bedroom, he saw Lucy was under the blanket. He thought she was sleeping so he went to kitchen. He saw Happy eating a fish.

- Happy are you feeling better?

- Aye!

- What should we do today? I think Lucy is going to spend the day with us.

- I'm going to see Carla and Lily. – Happy answered, when he finished his fish. – So you too can be naughty all day. – Happy chuckled.

- Happy! – Natsu said angry and tried to catch him, but Happy already flew out the window waving goodbye and giggling.

"I'll get you when you get home." Natsu thought and poured a glass of orange juice.  
Lucy got out of bed and slowly walked to the kitchen. She stopped in the doorway and saw Natsu looking out of window, holding a glass in his hands.

- Natsu. Maybe you can bring me home?! I would like to change and take a shower.

- But you don't feel well. You shouldn't strain yourself. You know you can stay here. – He smiled at her. – And I can give you one of my shirts and shorts. Wouldn't be the first time.

- Ok. Then I will take a shower. – Lucy smiled back, turned and slowly walked to the bathroom.

She realised she still felt a little dizzy. She started to stagger again. She wanted to lean on something but everything was too far away. Then she felt warm hands supporting her and when she looked up Natsu's smiling face was looking at her.


	8. Chapter 8 Lucy's mistake

She realized she still felt a little dizzy. She started to stagger again. She wanted to lean on something but everything was too far away. Then she felt warm hands supporting her and when she looked up Natsu's smiling face was looking at her.

- Need help? – Natsu asked and lifted her – where do you want to go, bed or somewhere else?

Natsu grinned and the next second his mind had an image of Lucy half-naked in his bed.

- I... I want to take a shower. Could I then borrow a shirt from you, the shorts I'm wearing will do but I would like a clean shirt. – Lucy explained while thinking, "Yes, you can take me to the bed!"

- Ok. – Natsu answered and felt a bit embarrassed carrying her like that. "I don't want you to let go... But to you we are just friends..."

He carried her to the bathroom, put her down and went for a shirt for Lucy. "If I didn't cherish our friendship I would have taken you to my bed."

- So here you go, the blue one from yesterday. – Natsu gave her the shirt and closed the door behind him. "This is not good. If only I didn't watch her get dressed yesterday. It starts to ruin my determination not to hurt her. I doubt that she would like me to kiss her or anything..."

Lucy started to undress, she took off her top and socks. "What kind of expression was that? Did he looked sad?!"

- Hey, Lucy. I will go for a run if you don't mind. I'll leave the breakfast on the table and after that you can do whatever you like.

- But you just had a training less than 12 hours ago. Maybe you should wait at least until evening. – She felt worried. She walked to the door and opened it, almost bumping into Natsu's back.

- I know you are a training freak but you really should reconsider that idea of yours.

Natsu was turning and said:  
- I'm not a training freak!

Then he stopped with his mouth and his gaze fixated on her breasts. Lucy was standing only in her bra and shorts. Her big breasts were covered by an almost see-through bra. He looked into Lucy's eyes and tried to think something to say.

- I... I... emm... You.. – He started to talk but nothing came out. He tried to understand what's going on.

- Luce... Sorry... I.. make... I.. go... breakfast. – He turned and slowly walked out of the bedroom and Lucy heard him stumble on the chairs in the kitchen and then swearing.

She closed the door feeling puzzled. She then looked on the floor and saw her top lying there. She looked at her torso and realized she just talked with Natsu almost half-naked.  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! What did I just do? And what should I do now?" Lucy started to pace in the bathroom holding her head with both hands. Then she stopped. "Well, he saw me yesterday getting dressed so this should mean nothing, right? But he just walked away so he doesn't like me...?!" She sat on the floor and let a sigh escape her lips. "So he really doesn't like me. I'm just the stupid one who fell for her best friend. Natsu sees me only as a friend and not like a woman. Yesterday, him watching me was only my illusion. Better don't get your hopes up, stupid Lucy." Lucy took off her clothes and started to shower.

When Natsu turned to saying he's not training freak but what he saw took him by surprise. He started to murmur something about breakfast and walked away. He then stumbled on the chair in the kitchen:  
- Damn! Fuck, it hurts!

He sat on the couch and felt his heart racing. "That was something... Unexpected. That was certainly something. What was that all about? Was that on accident? It must have been... Otherwise there's no explanation for that." He closed his eyes and stretched out on the couch, hiding his eyes in his elbow. He was lying down for couple of minutes and then decided to make breakfast. He was starving. And not only for food. "I don't know if next I can go on without doing anything. I want her to be mine."

Lucy finished showering and looked for a towel. She couldn't find one. "What the hell?! I guess I have no other choice."

- Natsu! – Lucy screamed hiding behind shower curtain.

Natsu heard Lucy screaming and walked to the bathroom. He walked in and saw Lucy standing in the shower.

- Yes? – Natsu asked. Standing there and wondering.

- Well... I need a towel. I can't find one.

- Oh... They are in the cupboard under the sink. I thought you knew that?  
- Ow, yeah. But there are no towels there.

- Then... Then there are no clean towels left I guess. I will give you one of my clean shirts. Sorry about that.

He went to his closet grabbed one shirt without looking and then put on the doorknob inside the bathroom and closed the door. "Laundry day it is."  
Natsu thought and walked back to kitchen. "And again she was naked. What's going on since yesterday?" He started to make breakfast – scrambled eggs with fresh tomatoes and toasts. That made him think more about other thing and not Lucy.

Lucy stepped out of the shower, took the shirt from the doorknob and tried to wipe herself. And opened the door on accident. The door opened slowly and Lucy started to smell fried egg. "I'm so hungry!"  
She hurried to get dress, she put on her panties, decided she doesn't need socks, left the bra on the laundry basket and quickly changed into Natsu's shirt. It was a habit of hers to walk without bra in the morning. She walked out of the bathroom, completely unaware that she's not in her house and not wearing a bra.

The breakfast was ready so Natsu walked to tell Lucy to come and have breakfast.

Natsu was still looking behind him to see if turned off the stove and Lucy was looking down to make sure if she had everything on and stopped when realized she had forgotten to put on the bra. The bumped into each other in Natsu's bedroom.

Lucy was blushing because her nipples were showing. Natsu saw she was blushing and raised his eyebrow in question. Then he saw the small bumps where her breasts were and realized she wasn't wearing bra.

- You've done it Lucy.

Natsu said in a voice Lucy heard for the first time and stepped back, but Natsu took her by hand and draw her close to him.


	9. Chapter 9 The kiss

- You've done it Lucy. – Natsu said in a voice Lucy heard for the first time and she stepped back but Natsu took her by hand and draw her closer to him.

They were looking in each other's eyes for a brief moment and Lucy noticed a flame gleaming in Natsu's eyes that made her feel hot and desired.

Natsu kicked the bedroom door, they closed. He put his hands on Lucy's waste and turned her back to the door and then slowly with small steps directed her towards the door.  
Lucy didn't know what to do so she just followed Natsu's movements in silence. Next second she felt that she's being pressed against the door. She swallower hard.

Natsu took his hands off Lucy's waste, took her both arms in his one hand, and pinned them over her head. He pressed her tighter against the door with his hips. With the other hand, he took her chin and lifted it towards him. He was taller than Lucy was and stronger so she couldn't move and Natsu understood that. Their bodies were so close in a very intimate manner.

- You are a torture to me. A taboo. You can't imagine what I've gone through since yesterday. Leaving the drawer and bathroom door open. And now you are wearing the same panties I took in my hand on impulse. I wasn't even thinking. And when I watched you getting dressed, all I wanted to do is to rip the things you were wearing off of you. You shouldn't wear short shorts and revealing panties. – Natsu was speaking slowly, his voice was husky.

Remembering all those things turned him on. He felt a pulsating sensation in his crotch. He didn't care if Lucy noticed, after all, it was all her fault. He understood that the moment to stop all this was long gone. He couldn't step back and say he was joking. And he didn't care about stopping either. He will finally have Lucy and he hoped Lucy feels the same.

Lucy was blushing. She knew Natsu was trying to do, at least she hoped she was right. When he was saying all those things Lucy felt she was getting turned on, she felt her lips down there started to swell and felt getting wet.

Natsu slowly traced her jaw line with his index finger; he stopped to tenderly caress her lips and felt Lucy trembling at his touch.

- Luce, your skin is so soft. Your lips are so beautiful. – He felt her tremble even more.

"Kiss me Natsu, please! Say that you like me!" Lucy wanted to talk, but nothing escaped her lips and she just gazed in his gleaming eyes. No one has ever kissed her before, not on the lips. And most certainly not with the look Natsu had in this moment – full with desire and lust. Furthermore, she has never been with a guy before and she knew Natsu was a virgin like her.

Natsu slowly leaned in, holding her chin up with his hand and looked in her eyes. He was looking for fear and felt surprised to see a response to him. He felt happy and smiled. He leaned in more closely and kissed her on lips. It was more like a peck. Then he pressed his lips against her harder and opened her mouth with his tongue. He then continued to kiss her more intensely and heard Lucy moan.

Lucy felt surprised by his strong kiss. But she enjoyed it and wanted more. She felt his warm hands and remembered her wish to know how those hands felt for a lover. She let a moan escape her and the next moment Natsu stopped and again looked into her eyes.

- Luce...

- Natsuu... – Lucy whispered back.

Natsu kissed her again now breaking into her mouth with his tongue. He looked for her tongue and when he found it, they started a lustful duet. Natsu placed his hand on her back and drew her nearer to him.

They wanted more and more. Natsu stopped to take a breath and felt Lucy wobble in his hands. He caught her with both hands and his eyes asked a worried question.

- You're not the only one who needs to take a breath. And I'm the only one still affected by that beer. If you can remember that. – She smiled in him blushing bright red.

Natsu grinned back at her and took her in his arms. She hugged him in glee.


	10. Chapter 10 Lucy's POV

Lucy opened her eyes, with her sight still blurry she got out of bed and slowly walked to the kitchen. She felt sore; her muscles ached like after a long and intense training. She tripped over a chair and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, right. I'm in Natsu's house." She walked forwards, took a glass and poured water from the tap. She was slowly drinking. She turned so sit on the couch and caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window glass. The next moment she choked on the water and started to cough, water spilling on her and dripping from her mouth onto her body. "Holy shit! I'm naked!" Her mouth and breast were with water drips. She disregarded that and rushed to the bedroom to get some clothe. Then she stopped in the doorway and saw Natsu lying in the bed. Naked. He was lying on his stomach and his back and but weren't covered. Then like a bolt, memories from this morning came to her mind. "We had sex!" She stood in the doorway, still naked with water drips on her, slowly her face turned in the color of crimson.

It was only yesterday she understood that she likes Natsu more than a best friend and teammate. She let him watch in secret how she got dressed; she got drunk on accident; slept the night at his place because of the rain and this morning she woke up lying together with Natsu in a way that a stranger could interpret as them being a couple. And now she was standing in his bedroom, naked, after they fell asleep having sex for the first time. Not just first time with Natsu but for the first time ever. "I must be dreaming. Things like that don't happen in real life."

Only a day later. No, less than a day later. She returned to Magnolia only at noon yesterday. And they ended up sleeping together just after dawn today. She looked at the clock; it was almost 2 p.m. "I would be still sleeping. But I got out of bed just because Happy was talking funny stuff. Oh my god, Happy! What if he comes home and finds us like this... whatever this is?!" She closed the door and slowly walked towards the bed picking up hers and Natsu's clothes on the way. She looked at Natsu, still lying in bed and smiled at the thought that he's naked. "His ass is just asking for a pinch."

"Strange, it feels like I've been in love with him forever. That all the feelings I had were only of a girl who was in love not feelings of a girl with a best male friend..." Lucy thought about the kiss that led to sex. Lucy replayed morning's event in her mind. She had hugged him after he had kissed her.

_Natsu lifted her up and carried to his bed. _

His big bed. Seeing him lying in the same bed now, for the first time she understood why he had such a big bed – he was sleeping across the bed. She couldn't remember him sleeping like that during jobs. "He carried me so gently." She cherished this memory.

_Natsu put her down on his bed and kissed her again. In the beginning slowly and gently but then the kiss got more intense and he slowly shifted his body over hers. _

Lucy dropped the clothes she just picked remembering the way he started to caress her breasts through the t-shirt and kissing her neck.  
_  
Natsu put his one leg between hers and sat on his knees; he took off his t-shirt and dropped in on the floor. He leaned in, pushed his blue t-shirt from her stomach, and started slowly kissing her belly; his tongue traced a circle around her bellybutton. _

Lucy remembered how turned on she felt and realised that the memory made her to feel hot while she was standing naked, still a bit wet from the spilled water.

_He slowly continued to kiss her belly, at the same time pushing the shirt up more and more, away from her body. Then he placed his right hand under her and lifted her back up, enough to take the shirt off with the other hand. Now she was only in her shorts and Natsu looked in her eyes before he started to kiss her breasts. He played with her nipples with his tongue, biting them gently from time to time. Lucy felt his erected member pressing against her and moaned in pleasure. She felt amazing and was wet. Her juices had already made her panties as wet as she was._

She heard Natsu groan and growl and she responded by moaning at his every touch. She felt Natsu's hands on her body, exploring her, calling her name. She felt his hands going from her back to her legs; he touched the inner side of her thighs with one hand and playing with her breast with the other while biting her nipple. She clenched the sheet and her back bended in pleasure. She moaned his name and he replied kissing her on lips and pressing his body on hers. Lucy felt his hot skin touching kiss and dag her hands in his spiky pinkish hair drawing him closer to her.

She stopped thinking and wanted only him. Him on her, him inside her, him touching her. She wanted HIM! Natsu has changed his position and now was between her legs, Lucy put her legs around his waist and pulled him even closer, feeling his hard cock pressing against her wet pussy. Natsu stopped kissing her lips and slowly licked her neck, his tongue barely touching her, the feeling from the touch was ecstatic.

Then she heard him whisper in her ear:  
- Lucy, we have to stop. I'm sorry, but... But... I know this is your first time. I don't want to you regret later.

At first, she didn't understand him. Then it hit her – he will stop. "No, he can't stop. Not now." She said to Natsu:  
- I want this. I really want this. But... But I don't have any protection... - She couldn't look into his eyes.

He answered:  
- I have. – Lucy looked at him in surprise "I thought he was a virgin. Just like me. So he had a girl nobody knew about?"

- How? I thought you were a virgin. – Lucy said on accident. – I mean... Nobody has seen you with a girl...

- I am still a virgin. – Natsu started apologetically. – It's just... Since Gray started to go out with Juvia, she always came to him with a lot of condoms and he started to stash them in my house because he couldn't handle all the sex. Juvia doesn't suspect anything because she doesn't count the times. She is just too happy about being together with him to care about the numbers...– Natsu laughed.

- Then don't stop! – Lucy said, looking in his eyes. She pulled his head and kissed him.

- Are you sure? – Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded and he kissed her. He continued to play with her breast with one hand and slowly moved his other hand to her pussy. Lucy felt his hand pressing her wet "lips" and bit his lip. She felt Natsu smiling while kissing her and felt happy about being in his arms.

Natsu stopped kissing her and stood on his knees, he started to take off her shorts and panties. Now she was lying naked in front of him and felt a little bit embarrassed as he slowly traced her body with his eyes. He threw her shorts and panties somewhere on the floor, took of his pants that landed near other pieces of clothing. Lucy saw that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Then she saw his cock and wanted to feel it inside, pleasuring her pink cave.

Natsu stood up and went to his closet, opened a drawer and put on a condom. Lucy admired his naked body and wished to feel his hot skin against her. Natsu came back to bed and positioned himself again between her legs; he leaned in and started to kiss her passionately. Lucy felt his hand on her pussy, playing with her; she felt him sliding his one finger in her and moaned grasping his hair and whispering in his ear.  
- Please, Natsu. Please take me!

She couldn't believe she said something like that just know. But the next moment she didn't care because now she felt two fingers inside her and Natsu whispering in to her:  
- Be patient Lucy. I want you to feel less pain as possible.

Lucy didn't care what he was saying, she just enjoyed the moment and wanted more and more.  
She felt Natsu stopping and placing his arms on her hips. She looked in his eyes and saw that fiery gleam looking at her. Next second he placed his arms next to her shoulders and kissed her gently. Lucy moved her arms on his lover torso. He then lifted her but with one hand and slowly started to thrust his dick in her and Lucy felt him slowly filling her up. Then Lucy felt a slight pain and flinched. Natsu stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead while thrusting deeper. He was slowly thrusting in and out until Lucy started to enjoy it and the pain had disappeared. She felt that Natsu started to move faster and faster, leaning closer to her and kissing her breasts, her neck and then her lips.

Lucy didn't know something could feel so good, she clenched her arms in his sides, slightly scratching his back and biting Natsu's lip. He growled at her and started to movie faster and a bit rougher. Lucy liked it and repeated Natsu's name again and again, saying to don't stop and push harder.

Lucy felt Natsu lifting her up, she saw him sitting on his knees and now she was sitting in his lap. He started to direct her movements and Lucy followed, moaning in pleasure.

- Natsu... I feel... I... I... I'm going... to come... – She said between moans and panting.

She started to move faster and looked in Natsu's eyes. She saw that he's feeling the same as her and kissed him, her hand buried in his hair. She pulled him closer and he let her. His head was between her breasts and she felt him enjoying it.

Lucy felt a delightful feeling overwhelming her, taking her breath away, she let out a loud moan and heard Natsu do the same. She started to move slower until she stopped. Natsu was resting his head on her breasts and she rested her head on his pinkish haired head, her blonde hair was sticking to hers and Natsu's sweaty bodies. Only know she realised how hot and sweaty they both were, breathing deeply.

Natsu laid Lucy on her back and went to the bathroom. Lucy closed her eyes and smiled. "I just my lost virginity to the guy I like..." She rolled to her side and saw blood and the sheet. She blushed. She stood up, put on her panties, Natsu's t-shirt and started to pull the sheet off the bed. She felt arms hugging her from behind and kissing her neck. She smiled. She didn't feel awkward, in spite of the fact that she just slept with her best friend. "Is that normal to not feel awkward?" Until now, their relationship was different. What will change from now on?

- I think we need to change the sheet.

- Let me to it. You can take a new one from the closet. – He kissed Lucy on her cheek and took the sheet away from her.

She went to take a new sheet and saw Natsu's underwear drawer full with condoms.

- I guess you weren't kidding. – Lucy said in surprise.

She took a fresh sheet and made the bed. She stretched onto bed and saw Natsu coming to lie next to her; at least she thought he will do that. Instead, he lied on her and kissed her again. Lucy felt him pulling her closer and kissing more eager and Lucy understood she's getting hot, she pressed her body closer to his and felt his warm hands wandering on her body, undressing her. 

She stood in the room and felt hot; she crawled into bed and tousled Natsu's hair. "And we did it again. Two more times. No wonder I feel so sore and fell asleep naked. I was exhausted. And all that despite my weakness from the alcohol."  
Lucy smiled and saw Natsu turning around. He saw Lucy sitting naked on his bed, with water drips on her body.

- I'm thirsty... – He grinned at Lucy who looked at him not understanding what he meant by that.

Natsu got up, lightly pushed Lucy on her back and pinned her hands on the bed. Then he licked the water drips of her body and felt Lucy trembling at his touch. He kissed her.

- NATSU! LUCY! – They heard Happy shouting from the other side the door and looked in each other eyes with frightened expression, both thinking the same: "What should we do?!"


	11. Chapter 11 Natsu's POV

_Natsu hugged Lucy and felt her doing the same. "So I didn't cross any borders by kissing her?!" He thought to himself in surprise. He felt a tick inside him; he could do anything and everything now._

He lifted her up and carried Lucy to his bed. "All this time I never tried to think about her in a sexual way. I suppressed the urge to fantasise about her because I knew I wouldn't handle it and force myself on her. And I would never forgive myself for doing something like that. Now I'm carrying her to my bed, I kissed her and she didn't run away!"

Natsu put her on the bed and kissed her. He felt his urges overpowering him, making his mind shut down. He kissed her more passionately and leaned closer to her. He didn't feel any resistance from her. "I want to feel, touch her. I want to hear her pant and moan."

The hormones in Natsu took over him, after a year of never-ceasing struggle to maintain the friendship pure he let himself loose to have her. He took off his shirt and wanted to taste her body. He kissed her belly, licked her soft skin and heard her breath getting deeper.

He took off her shirt, that was actually his, and saw her big breasts. He started to play with them using his fingers, tongue and lips. The hardness of his dick pressing against the shorts made him go crazy. Growling sound escaped his lips. "Luce, my sweet Lucy. I never imagined I could have you!" The sexual tension made him want even more.  
She caressed her whole body, feeling her responding to his touch.

- Lucy! - Natsu groaned.

He changed his position now lying between her legs. He kissed her on the lips. He felt her legs go around him and pull him in. He kissed her neck and wanted to go further, to be the first to have her fully. "First?!" Natsu stopped and somehow felt ashamed. "It's not my choice to make."

He whispered in her ear:  
- Lucy, we have to stop. I'm sorry, but... But... I know this is your first time. I don't want you to regret later.

He interpreted her silence as a no. Her answer surprised him.  
- I want this. I really want this. But... But I don't have any protection... – Lucy looked to the side.

She didn't see the surprise and relief in his eyes. "She will be mine!" He thought happy, but still hoped she won't regret her words.

Natsu said, feeling a bit ashamed:  
- I have. – He saw Lucy looking at him surprised.

- How? I thought you were a virgin. – Natsu heard her say. – I mean... Nobody has seen you with a girl...

"It's because I have never been with a girl. You will be my first."

- I am still a virgin. – Natsu started apologetically. – It's just... Since Gray started to go out with Juvia, she always came to him with a lot of condoms and he started to stash them in my house because he couldn't handle all the sex. Juvia doesn't suspect anything because she doesn't count the times. She is just too happy about being together with him to care about the numbers...– Natsu laughed. "Who would have known that Ice-boys stash will come in handy?"

- Then don't stop! – She said, looking in Natsus eyes. He felt her pulling him closer to her. She kissed him.

- Are you sure? – Natsu asked, he felt worried. Her nod didn't ease the doubt, but his hard dick against her pussy was stronger than any rational thought in this moment.

He kissed her and moved his right hand down to her pussy. "Oh god, she's so wet." He felt her biting his lip and smiled. "I never suspected she's so naughty. This is making me want her even more..."

He stood up on his knees and started to undress her. Natsu saw her lying fully naked in front of him and slowly looked at her body enjoying the view it gave. He stripped himself and decided to put on a condom.

He wanted to be inside her without waiting, but he knew for her the first time could be more painful than for him. He also wanted to feel her more. He leaned in and started to kiss her passionately; he slid in his one finger and heard her moan.

- Please, Natsu. Please take me! – She surprised him. Natsu tried to act slower as possible despite the wish to be in her RIGHT NOW.

He whispered:  
- Be patient Lucy. I want you to feel less pain as possible.  
He kissed her and could hold himself anymore; he started to push his throbbing dick inside her. Natsu saw Lucy's pained expression, he stroked her cheek and tried to take her mind off the pain.

He eased on the movements until she started to breathe harder and he could see her enjoying it. He stopped worrying about her being in pain, moved faster and rougher, letting his hormones do the work, and tasted the moment of finally having her. He kissed her body, her lips. He felt her scratching her back and biting him. It made him feel good, it means she's in ecstasy, she isn't regretting. She's giving herself to him.

- Natsu! Yes! Natsu! Yes, harder! Natsu! Natsu, don't stop, I beg you! – He heard her say and scream his name between moans and pants.

He wanted her body closer to his. He lifted her on her lap and felt his dick getting deeper inside her. He moved her hips and kissed her neck. He gently bit her neck and pressed her body closer to his. He felt her hard nipples pressing against his chest. Their sweaty bodies were touching and Natsu felt overjoyed.

- Natsu... I feel... I... I... I'm going... to come... – He heard her say. He knew he's not far from finish himself. He felt her pulling him closer, he found buried with his face first between her breasts and he licked her.

Natsu heard Lucy moaning at the same moment he felt a load slashing out of him and he moaned in response.

They started to move slower until they stopped. He waited for his and her breath to slow down. He then slowly laid Lucy on the bed and went to the bathroom to throw the used condom in the bin.

He leaned to the bathroom wall, his eyes closed. „You just slept with the girl you love. She didn't run away. What will happen from now on? How will this change our friendship? Can I tell her my feelings?" Natsu sighed but at the same time he was happy. „Now is not the time to think about it. Only if she says something... Please don't run away from me. Please don't leave me!"

He looked for boxer shorts and went back to the bedroom. Lucy was standing at the bed. Natsu wanted to hug her and he went and put his arms around her standing behind her. Then he saw what she really was doing.

- I think we need to change the sheet.

- Let me to it. You can take a new one from the closet. – Natsu kissed Lucy on her cheek and took the sheet away from her.

- I guess you weren't kidding. – He heard her say in a surprised voice. He saw her looking at the condoms. He suddenly wanted to have her again. He went to the bed and decided to seduce her again, if she resists he will stop. She didn't.

He undressed her and played with her body. He felt her get wet and took her again. And after that one more time.

After the third time, he felt tired and didn't care about sleeping naked. He pulled Lucy in his arms and they both fell asleep almost instantly. 

Natsu opened his eyes and hoped that the sex wasn't a dream. He felt someone touching his hair and he turned only to find Lucy sitting naked in his bed. "So it wasn't a dream!"

He saw drips on her breasts and assumed it was water; he wanted to have her again:  
- I'm thirsty... – He grinned at Lucy.

Natsu pinned her arms and licked her breasts. She trembled at his touch. He kissed her on the lips and started to play with his tongue, exploring her mouth. "Next time it won't be your mouth I want to taste..."

- NATSU! LUCY! – They heard Happy shouting from the other side the door and looked in each other eyes with frightened expression, both thinking the same: "What should we do?!"


	12. Chapter 12 Together!

- Stay here. – Natsu said and jumped out of the bed, took his boxers from the floor and put them on.

Lucy was still lying naked in the bed. She watched him close the bedroom door behind him. She got out of the bed and started to put on her close. "I guess I should put on my bra too."

- Hey, Happy! I thought you're spending the day with Carla and Lily? – Natsu asked, scratching the back of his head.

He felt nervous; somehow, he didn't want Happy to know what happened between him and Lucy. "First I need to talk to her. We weren't exactly speaking the last hours."

- I am. I wanted to check on you too – have you been doing naughty things? – Happy giggled.

- Noo... – Natsu answered, trying to hide his blushing face by going and taking a soda from the fridge.

- You lllike herrr! – Happy said and smiled holding a paw to his face.

- And what if I did? – Natsu asked and turned to Happy, trying to understand him.

- Be good to her! – Happy smiled and jumped in Natsus arms. – Don't be mean, that's all.

- I will, Happy. I promise! – He smiled at his blue friend and hugged him.

Happy jumped back on the floor and took a fish out of fridge:  
- I came to see how Lucy is. She was weird last night. – Happy said and started to munch his fish. – Then I'm going back. Lily has found a new fishing spot. I will show it to you later.

Lucy was getting dressed and tried to find all her clothe. "What if Happy suspects something? Since she saw us this morning." Lucy looked in the mirror to assure herself that nobody could tell that she just slept with Natsu. "I want to know if he likes me, then I can tell others..."

Natsu stood, leaning against the sink and drunk his drink slowly.

- How is Lucy?

- She's good. I think. – Natsu answered, not sure how much he should tell Happy, and whether Lucy was really ok.

- Did you two do something when I left? – Happy asked.

- Nothing. Nothing special. – Natsu answered, - nothing worth mentioning. "Except that we both lost something and I still feel a bit uneasy."

"Sorry Happy for telling lies." Natsu finished his drink and threw the can in the bin. He sat on the couch.

Lucy walked to the bedroom and looked at Natsu's clothing still lying on the floor. "Do you like me Natsu?"

- But you slept together. I saw you this morning.

- We're just friends, Happy. Nothing happened. You're just imagining. We are just friends and nothing more! – Natsu raised his voice. He felt a bit angered by Happy.

She stood still at the bedroom door, her hand on the doorknob. She heard Natsu saying:  
- Nothing happened. ...imagining. We are ... nothing more!

"So we just had sex? He just used me? So all the talk of wanting to rip off my clothe? And me being a taboo – was that all just bullshit from him? I get it, he couldn't fuck me because I'm his friend. I'm just a friend to him nothing more. Stupid Lucy what did get yourself into?"

Luce dropped on her knees and hid her face in her palms. She felt sad, angered and betrayed. She started to cry.

"Stupid Lucy, of course he just wanted you for your body. It doesn't matter if he was a virgin too, it's just sex for them in the end."

Happy finished his fish while they both sat in the silence. He then walked towards Natsu and silently said:  
- You llike herrr! – Showed his tongue to Natsu and quickly flew out of the window.  
Natsu tried to catch him, but he was gone. Natsu could barely see him now. He turned to go back to the bedroom when he saw the door open and a crying Lucy coming out.

- Luce, what's wrong?! – Natsu asked his voice full with worry.

- You are, that's what's wrong! – She yelled at him, her eyes full with tears, running down her cheeks.

Natsu tried to hug her but she just pushed his arms away from her and shoved Natsu hard. He stumbled back in surprise, tripped over the edge of the carpet, and fell down. He looked at Lucy his mouth open, surprised and tried to catch up with her as she was running away.

- Don't come near me. Never. Do you hear me, DON'T EVER TALK OR TOUCH ME AGAIN. – Lucy just kept yelling and crying. "Stupid Lucy! Stupid Natsu!"

- Lucy, what's wrong? – Was all what Natsu could say, he felt shocked, he tried to understand what's going on. He followed her, wearing nothing but boxer shorts, his feet bare.

- I was so stupid to think that you would actually love me! But to you we're just friends... – Lucy stormed out of Natsu's house. She didn't even bother to put on her flip flops.

"Love? Just friends?" Natsu run after Lucy, he wanted to get an answer.

- Lucy, hold on! Wait! – Natsu rushed after her. He saw her running and stumbling on the road, still crying her eyes out.

He caught up to her:  
- Lucy what's wrong? Why can't you tell me? – He grabbed her hand, making her stop.

- Let go of me, you asshole. I told you to not touch me ever again. – Lucy pulled her arm out of his grip and turned to run in a different direction what turned out to be the forest. She run not paying attention and barely seeing anything around her, the tears made her sight blurry.

She run and Natsu followed her, feeling more confused than ever in his entire life.

- Lucy, please... Stop, Lucy! – Natsu started to beg. He didn't want to risk and grab her again.

- LEAVE ME ALONE! –Lucy yelled, and turned to yell again, still running away from him.

Then she felt the ground to disappear and felt her body falling. Next moment she was pressed against something warm. It was Natsu. The moment she started to fall, he managed to pull her back and Natsu landed on his back, holding Lucy with his both hands.

- Lucy, please stop crying and tell me what's wrong! Did I do something? – He asked, despair sounding in his every word.

- You used me! I heard you to say Happy that we're nothing. I was right, you don't like me, you just wanted to get laid and I was just within grasp. You even didn't need to make an effort. – Lucy yelled at him through tears. Hitting him with her fists.

- No Lucy... It's not like that. How could I tell Happy about us if I didn't know anything about us? I mean... We just... slept with each other. I didn't... – Natsu tried to explain, looking for the right words. "So she overheard something from our conversation?!"

- Lucy... Luce... I love you! – "There, I said it."Natsu waited for her response. She stopped to hit him and now just was just lying on top of him.

"He... He loves me?" Lucy heard and stopped, tears were still rolling down her cheeks and she started to smile.

- I... I love you too! – She looked in his eyes, and saw surprise in his eyes. Then Natsu started to grin at her and hugged her tightly.

- Please don't cry Lucy, I didn't use you and you are everything to me. I just didn't feel like telling you.

Lucy listened to Natsu in joy and kissed him on lips.

- Tell me again! – Lucy demanded smiling.

- I love you my sweet Lucy. – Natsu lifted her up and carried her back home.

He then told her about his love for the past year and how he tried to keep their friendship intact. She told him about understand her feelings and her doubts.

Lucy told him how she knew he was watching her get dressed. Natsu smiled and started to undress her.

- You know, I think we need to train... – He grinned at her and kissed her passionately pulling her body closer to his.

- Train? – Lucy asked and then felt him getting aroused. She smiled and understood.

Finally, they were each others without any doubts and sadness.  
With smiles and kisses they closed the bedroom door and decided to forget about the world in each other arms.


End file.
